The Whole Namikaze Family
by ReddKitsune
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina where still alive?What if Naruto did not have the Kyuubi sealed in him?Older!Naruto ChakraChains!Naruto


**Disclaimer:I do not own naruto as this is a fanfiction story **

**plz enjoy and don't hate **

It was a peaceful night in konoha. The moon was shining brightly apon the and shinobi and civilians alike resting or chatting with family. There in the dark stood a mysterious man wearing a black cloak with a hood and a split between the knees."Kuchiyose no Jutsu." spoke the mysterious man.

"RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH." a great roar sounded through konoha. A large figure towered over the citezens of konoha.a enormous red fox with nine large red tails swaying behind it.

"ITS THE NINE TAILED FOX WERE DOOMED!" a civilian screamed. Adults, teens, and kids all ran to get to shelter. Then the third hokage came standing strong and tall"Shinobi stand with me and FIGHT."spoke the third hokage.

He dressed in his shinobi outfit with his Bo staff and jumped in the air and fired jutsu with his fellow shinobi.**"Katon Haisekisho.**"Sarutobi said as he fired his ash and lit it with his fellow shinobi firing there Katon justsu making a even bigger Katon jutsu and hitting the Kyuubi but, not even affecting it.

* * *

EARLIER In a cave in the forest

A blond haired man with blue eyes dressed in blue shirt with two red swirls on the side with a green vest over it. He had blue pants and blue sandals was talking to a red haired woman. She was on a bed with some doctors and nurses. She was in labour.

"Just hold on there kushina."the bloned haired man said to Kushina. "ARRRRAAAGGG. Kushina screamed."Just push" said the doctor."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."Kushina was holding the blond mans now broken hand.

"Wahhhh Wahhhh."The sound of crying filled the room."It's a boy"the nurse said as she wrap him in a orange blanket and brang him to Kushina."Welcome to the world little Naruto."said Kushina."Look at are son Minato isn't he beautiful."she told the blond haired man.

"Yes dear and he looks just like you."Minato was true the boy had red hair like her but blue eyes like his father. The doctors then put a bigger red blanket over the body of Naruto. The doctor holding the baby dropped and fell to the ground dead. Then the mysterious man grabbed Naruto and was holding a kunai to his throat.

"Step away from the jinchuriki Minato"spoke the mysterious man."Calm down please don't do anything rash."said minato as he walked away from Kushina.

"You should follow your own advice Minato I am perfectly calm"Spoke the mysterous threw Naruto in the air and raised his kunai but, Minato teleported and caught Naruto.

"What about the explosive tags on naruto's blanket."spoke the mysterious man. As Minato looked down and saw the explosive tags and threw his three pronged kunai outside the cave. He quickly unwrapped the blanket on naruto and flashed way leaving only a yellow outline. He flashed outside and then he used one the marks he had on his house.

Then put naruto on the bed and grabed his white coat with red flames on the bottom and it had the kanji for 'Yondamie Hokage'. 'Got to get to Kushina.' Minato thought. He flashed out of the house to get to Kushina

* * *

Kushina's arms were chained up to two rocks and was looking at the mysterious mans face. It was covered by a white mask with black flames on it and a single eye hole. In that eye hole was a sharingan.

"Come out Kyuubi!"yelled the masked man. Red bubbly chakra started to cover Kushina.""AHHHH**HHHHHHHHHHHH." **screamed Kushina in a demonic voice. The Nine tails came out and was leaving wth tobi when suddenly they heard a voice. "Wa-it."Wheezed Kushina.

"I must say the Uzumaki longevity is truly amazing"spoke the masked man in a awed voice. "Well I'll let the Kyuubi kill it's former jinchuriki."said the masked man. The Kyuubi then stomped its paw down intending to kill Kushina.*FLASH The Kyuubi looked confused it did not see where kushina was but the masked man teleport him and the Kyuubi away

* * *

*FLASH Minato was holding Kushina in his hands bridal style and put here on the bed with Naruto. "you stay here Kushina with Naruto I'll be right back." Said Minato as he flashed off towards the battle to fight the Kyuubi.

* * *

REALTIME

He flash to the village and he was standing on one of the four great stone faces of konoha, his face."Stop this Kyuubi."spoke Minato Kyuubi turned his head and raised it a massive ball of chakra formed above his head.**"Bijudama"**the Kyuubi fired his ball of chakra at Minato.

Minato held his three pronged kunai infront of him a said "Fuin Barrier."the chakra ball was absorbed in the barrier and shot out at another area and blew up in a big explosion. Then behind Minato the air was disordered and a swirl appeared and it brang a person through it.

It was the masked man he attack Minato and tried to absorb Minato but minato flashed away to a field and the masked man swirl to the field Minato flashed to."Who are you?"Minato asked."I am Madara Uchiha."Spoke Madara

"How Madara Uchiha died long ago you can't be him?"Minato asked confused."Enough talk lets fight."challenged Madera. He ran at Minato with a long chain connected to his arm. Minato punched Madara but, his punch went through him and Madara hit Minato.

Minato got his Kunai and threw it at Madara and rushed to throw a rasengan at madara but the Kunai went through him and so did the Rasengan. Then Minato teleported to his Kunai and threw the Rasengan to his back.

Madara got up but was missing his arm and white goo oozed out of his wound."Ill get my revenge Minato!"Madara spat venomusly and swirled away.

* * *

Minato flashed back to his house. "Kushina I need to seal the Kyuubi in someone or back to the underworld and I'll need your help."so he flashed away to the Kyuubi with Kushina and Naruto.

* * *

So when they arrived there the Kyuubi had destroyed most of the ninja excluding the ninja on missons which were a 2000 and Sarutobi with his fellow ANBU."**FUIN BARRIER." **Yelled minato as a massive barrier appeared and he trapped the Kyuubi with him, Kushina, and, Naruto.

Kushina put her hands up and summoned chakra chains and locked the Kyuubi in place.**"DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL**"Yelled Minato as the Shinigami appeared.

"**_Why have you summoned me_**"spoke the Shinigami."Can you seal the kyuubi in the underworld?"Asked Minato. "**_Yes,it shall be done."_**Spoke the Shinigami as he grabbed the Kyuubi and teleported and came back right after. **_"Now I will take your soul._**"Spoke the Shinigami.

"No wait please let me live I'll do anything I must stay and watch my child grow up."pleaded Minato.**_"Fine but, as payment_** **_must kill three people Hidan of Yukagakure,Kakazu of Taka,Orochimaru of Konoha. These three keep escaping my grasp if you dont you will spend the rest of eternity in my stomach good bye_**."

**[Hope you liked this chapter i tried really hard to write this story plz tell me what I should fix and what I should add Rate & Review]**

**See Ya .**


End file.
